


Untitled Molly/Irene Ficlet

by tollie



Series: Molly/Irene Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tollie/pseuds/tollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at PWP.  Molly takes control a bit in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Molly/Irene Ficlet

Molly shoved Irene back up against the wall, pinning her by the shoulders.  Her breath was ragged.  They both moved with urgency, months of secrecy and death, real and imagined, weighing on their bones.

If there was anyone she could trust with these secrets, it likely wasn't Irene.  But, she thought, as their mouths moved wetly together and Molly began to slip out of her knitted, pastel-colored cardigan, Irene could trust her enough to let her do this -- and Molly knew, yes she knew how much Irene liked to stay in control.

"Get down on the bed," Molly whispered, an edge to her voice that even she hadn't anticipated.  She bit her lip; she was turning herself on a little bit, if she was to admit it.  Irene did as she was told, and looked up at Molly eagerly, a dog awaiting a bone.

Molly climbed on top of the other woman, four layers of fabric between them, but stomach to stomach and hip to hip nonetheless.  She began to move rhythmically, and Irene leaned back on her hands, her breath catching.

"Molly, please," she said, that sarcastic twinkle in her eye and the wry grin that said she thought she was going to get what she wanted.  Molly put a finger to her lips.

"No," she said simply, and continued to grind her hips against Irene's.  She pressed her face close to hers, brushing their lips together just slightly, then pulled away again.  Irene made a little frustrated noise.

"Molly Hooper, you little minx," Irene growled.  Molly laughed, and pushed the other woman's collar bone, making her collapse into the bed.  Molly lay flush on top of her and ran her hands along the length of Irene's arms.  

Their fingers tangled together haphazardly, thumbs curled around middle fingers or slowly stroking palms.  Molly straightened, legs still wrapped around Irene's middle, and began gyrating more vigorously, moving in circles, causing the woman beneath her to arch her neck and back with pleasure.

Molly leaned forward again, and Irene leaned toward her, as though to recieve a kiss, but Molly moved past her mouth, to her neck and collar, sucking and biting at the skin there, tongue twirling, trying to make a mark.

"Ah, ah!" Irene breathed, one hand reaching up to Molly's hair, but Molly pulled it away and pinned her wrist to the bed once more.  Irene smiled up at her.

"Think you've learned a thing or two, eh?"

Molly nodded, and bit Irene's lower lip.

"What a good little pupil you are."


End file.
